Bitter Sweet Symphony
by IgniteRed
Summary: Definitivamente Anna Collins no estaba en sus planes.
1. Chapter 1

Ya llevaba una semana así.

El mismo cielo nocturno se burlaba de su incapacidad por volver a recobrar el sueño. Y como siempre el reloj marcaba las 5 de la mañana, envolviéndose entre las sábanas hasta la cabeza ahogaba un grito de frustración por adelantarse a su despertar. Ni modo, se quedaría viendo el techo de su habitación hasta que la alarma le indique que es momento de empezar su detestable rutina… otra vez.

Luz de mañana junto con el café humeante de todos los lunes. El agradable aroma era lo único que disfrutaba de entrar al comedor y toparse con los señores cuyos apellidos ella llevaba. Como siempre la burbuja de sus propios mundos les impedía notar que su joven hija se hacía presente. Ella tampoco hacía un esfuerzo por compartir más que un desayuno con sus padres. Un periódico en mano del hombre y la mujer con una Tablet donde unos dedos de movían con una rapidez inhumana. Un sorbo a su caliente taza de café junto con un sórdido y seco "Buenos Días" salió de los labios de la más joven de los Reynalds, los dos adultos vestidos ya con sus elegantes trajes se limitaron al mismo saludo sin ni siquiera mirarla. Se apresuró en comer su desayuno y sin mediar un despedido arribo lejos de su casa, pero tampoco era como si el otro sitio al que estaba obligada a ir fuera mejor que ese, al que se supone tendría que llamarle "hogar".

El llamativo auto de los Reynalds quedaba atascado dentro del insufrible tráfico de la ciudad. La joven rubia vagaba con la mirada entre las conocidas calles, un libro de bolsillo reposaba sobre su falda de cuadros con matices rojos y negros. El día para variar no estaba sumergido en la lluvia como suele suceder por esa época del año. Elsa ya no sabía exactamente en qué pensar, su vida siempre estuvo vacía, ¿por qué ahora siente el golpe de la soledad? No es normal para ella comenzarse a preguntar cómo sería el que sus padres por solo un maldito momento se dignaran a darle unas palabras que no sean las exigencias de convertirse en un heredera digna de ellos. ¿Por qué anhelar algo que jamás ha recibido de su parte?

"En que estupideces estoy pensando" Rebotó la frase en su cabeza. Frunció el ceño y con voz ahogada le pidió al chofer que se estacionará, el conductor de no más de 20 años obedeció con una mirada confundida, todavía faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a su centro de estudio.

-Señorita. Todavía no hemos…-

-Caminaré Jack- Aunque no llovía el frío le azotó todo el cuerpo ni bien bajó del auto. Se acomodó el maletín en un hombro.

-¿Segura que eso desea señorita?- Insistió el chico con un deje de preocupación. Él sabía que había algo que fastidiaba a Elsa hoy, le era inevitable observarla por el retrovisor y disfrutar de los pocos minutos que podía pasar cerca de la joven, pudiéndose dar cuenta de un ligero cambio en su mirada y casi invisibles expresiones al meditar.

Elsa asintió y unos segundos desapareció de su campo de visión.

-Solo por una vez quisiera saber en qué piensas- Soltó Jack en un suspiro mudo.

El timbre del almuerzo resonó por todos los pasillos, en unos segundos una horda de adolescentes estaría por salir en estampida y llenar de conversaciones y sonrisas los rincones de la secundaria Arandelle. Día normal, nada que reportar, salvo que Elsa por primera vez no se escondía en algún lugar nada convencional para comer. La razón no fue por decisión propia tampoco, olvidó su almuerzo y si no quería ser punto de broma por tener una sinfonía en su estómago, tendría que ir a la cafetería.

Con sigilo se deslizaba entre la muchedumbre que se reunía ahí, para su suerte la cola no era tan grande, así que ignorando el hecho que detestaba lo ruidosos y escandalosos que podían ser sus compañeros se unió a la fila de espera.

Mientras que la rubia se perdía entre sus pensamientos, a unos metros más allá, se hacía presente un acontecimiento inesperado para todo aquel que pertenecía a esa escuela.

Botas de tacón negras con detalles plateados, falda acomodada centímetros más altos de lo permitido, chaqueta negra de la institución pero modificada con pequeñas púas doradas, la corbata casi suelta y la blusa desordenada. Las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos y ese particular modo burlón al caminar. Sino la reconocían por lo anterior descrito, sin duda alguna lo hacían por el llamativo color rojo fuego de sus cabellos sujetados, esta vez, por una alta coleta con mechones rizados cayendo al lado de sus sienes. Eso o su hermosa y divertida mirada verde-azulada.

Anna Collins, lo que unos creían una leyenda urbana se lucía entre los demás. Muchos, por no decir todos, estaban atentos a cada movimiento que hiciese la pelirroja. Ella lo sabía, el poder que unos cuantos rumores habían provocado, ese miedo disfrazado con respeto que le daban sus compañeros. Poco o nada le interesaba esto, pero debía admitir que había cierto sentimiento curioso sobre qué tanto podía usar esto a su favor.

Silencio casi sepulcral por las partes de la cafetería que cruzaba. Ya se esperaba un recibimiento así.

"Ja, hasta los profesores tienen esas cara de idiotas" Pensó con gracia.

El que asistiese a clases siempre tenía un porqué, y ese obviamente no era escuchar las lecciones. Buscó con la mirada achinada a esa personita que le obligó volver a ponerse ese uniforme. Detuvo su andar, resaltaba tanto que le fue fácil hallarla.

-Ahí estás maldita rubia- Sonrió satisfecha y con unos cuantos pasos se sentó en la misma mesa que su víctima, junto a ella un grupito tanto de chicas como de chicos quedó pálido ante la inesperada compañía.

-Rapunzel- Sopló su nombre en su oreja. Rió para sus adentros al ver como los bellos de su nuca se erizaban. Ésta se negaba a despegar sus ojos de su plato de comida y apretar con furia el tenedor. Mentalmente se gritaba que se alejará de aquella peligrosa pelirroja… que todo estaría bien… que habían demasiada gente para que le hiciera algo…. Oh! pero bien que se lo merecía.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- Escupió ligeramente temblorosa, aún le alteraba los nervios el tener tan cerca a Anna.

-Tan solo venía a saludar- Jugó con un mechón rubio terminando por hastiarla con su sonrisita burlona.

-Compórtate quieres- La empujó desviando los ojos hacia su confundido novio. Eugene se debatía entre si intervenir o no, la forma como Anna veía a Rapunzel no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, no tenía idea que se traía entre manos la pelirroja.

El cruce de miradas que se dieron la pareja no pasó por desapercibido por la joven Collins.

"Bingo"

-Así que con esté le pusiste los cuernos- Se acomodó en el respaldar de la silla cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Cierra la puta boca Anna- Rapunzel pálida se puso rápidamente de pie. Los demás no despegaban la atención- No pienses que tienes derecho a hacerme es…-

-¿De qué está hablando?- Eugene preguntó asombrado y confundido de la reacción de su novia.

-De na…- Interrumpida Rapunzel.

-Oh! Esto será mejor que de lo que esperaba. Verás…-

-¡Dije que te callarás!- Grito neurótica.

-Rapunzel qué…-

-¿Hace cuánto que están?- Preguntó relajada Anna.

-8 meses- Soltó el joven y de inmediato Rapunzel comenzó a sudar frío.

-Toda la maldita escuela estaba escuchando esto. Quieres parar- Rogó con ojos de cordero a la pelirroja.

-Así que a él también. Ja. Eres una completa zorra… Hey no huyas!-

La flamante rubia cogió a su novio de la muñeca y lo jaló tratando de alejarlo de las intenciones de Anna. Pero dentro de su violenta salida no se percató que otra distraída rubia caminaba con una bandeja en busca de un asiento libre.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las dos chocaron vertiéndose los tallarines por todo el uniforme de Rapunzel, mientras que Elsa terminó en el suelo al enredarse con la pata de una silla.

-¡Acaso eras ciega so pedazo de idiota!- Hecha un diva en rabia lanzó algunos de las sobras sobre una Elsa descolocada con todo.

-Yo… yo lo siento. No…-

-Cálmate- Eugene se soltó y sujetó de los hombros a su novia.

-Sí Rapunzel. ¿Por qué no te enfrías un poco la cabeza?- Sorpresivamente la pelirroja apareció con una malteada rosa sin tapa- Venga te ayudo- Con una sonrisa cínica derramó la fría y espesa bebida sobre sus cabellos -¿Mejor?-

-Oye, ¿qué demonios crees que haces?- Eugene lanzó de un manotazo el frasco apartando a una Rapunzel con los ojos desorbitados. La había humillado… y en público… en su reinado… Oh, la riña entre ellas dos recién empezaba.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y en un arranque de ira, la rubia de cabellos de oro trató de lanzar un plato con comida sobre la pelirroja. Anna río y sencillamente lo esquivó causando que callera sobre otra persona. En solo unos segundos el lugar se convirtió en una batalla campal de lanzar comida. A pesar que la mayoría eran chiquillos ricos mimados y estirados, no los salvó de querer dar rienda suelta a una anarquía infantil. Los profesores trataban de calmarlos pero en vano eran sus amenazas eso no se acabaría así de fácil.

Mientras tanto la rubia de cabellos platinados seguía en el suelo, atónita de cómo las cosas se le salieron de control tan rápidamente. Pero sobre todo cómo esa chica pelirroja no tuvo reparos ni dudas en humillar a la reina abeja del lugar, que para variar era su prima-hermana… pero demonios en sus "dominios" no lo sabía nadie. Levantarse en esos momentos no era muy buena idea que digamos, todo tipo de platillos se hallaba volando por los aires. Atinó a gatear y quedarse bajo una mesa a esperar, pero como una ráfaga una pelirroja se acomodó a su lado bebiendo tranquilamente una Pepsi.

-Hace un buen día no lo crees- Susurró muy cerca de Elsa. Esta subió su mirada incrédula de que la chica esté en sus cabales. No puede simplemente acercarse y tratar de hablar del clima como alguien normal, o al menos no con sus compañeros arriba matándose con hamburguesas. Pero algo tampoco no quedó muy normal en Elsa, no después de que Anna de improviso rozara gentilmente su rostro

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Trató de retroceder un poco pero si lo seguía haciéndolo terminaría por salir de la mesa.

-Tenías una mancha aquí. ¿Ves?- Efectivamente, su dedo llevaba un color rojizo.

Le sonrió encantadoramente y de una forma un tanto infantil. Sin deje alguno de esa maldad que se supone debe estar adherida a ella. Hasta una persona como Elsa, desinteresada en los cotilleos, conocía los rumores que circulaban sobre Anna Collins. Temida y amada por muchos, y la verdad las habladurías iban desde lo más vulgar hasta lo más ridículo, que eran un poco difíciles de creer. No le había importado en lo absoluto, no hasta ahora.

Llámenle loca por sentir ternura ante la chica. Sí, ternura, junto con una inevitable atracción física que ni idea cómo esas dos cosas se pueden combinar a la misma vez. No le fastidiaba para nada tenerla casi sobre ella, o que su mano se paseé libremente por su rostro acariciándola y argumentando tener más manchas. No hablaban, solo se admiraban con el consentimiento mutuo. Sus ojos verdes infantiles, los pecas regadas por sus mejillas, esa pequeña nariz respingada y sus labios… Oh Dios mío, que alguien le pegué un zape de una vez por desear sentir esos pequeños y carnosos labios rojizos. Su mente le repetía que ya era hora de despertar, que de seguro debe tener cara de idiota ahora.

No es posible que una desconocida la desequilibré de esa forma.

"De seguro es el hambre y el insomnio. Sí eso"

-Hey! Te parece si salimos de aquí y no sé… vamos por un brownie?- Por el propio bien de Elsa debía alejarse de Anna lo más antes posible.

"Esta chica es un chiste"

-Ni bien salgas de aquí te convertirás en un blanco para ellos-

-Oh nunca dudes de mí rubiecita. Debo suponer que es un sí?-

-En primer lugar hacerme el favor de alejarte de mí. Me estás incomodando- Un "mentirosa" retumbó en la cabeza de Elsa.

-Oh vamos, hace un rato me estabas comiendo con la mirada y recién se te ocurre dar…- Anna paró al sentir la gélida mirada de la rubia- Ok, ok no dije nada. Cambia esa cara sí?... Oye no me ignores-

"Necesito salir de aquí ya" De repente ya no se sentía tan cómoda con ella, o tal vez no quería creer que sentía estúpidamente atraída a una mujer.

Obviando el hecho que seguía la guerra, gateó como pudo intentando localizar una salida.

-Nadie escapa de mí rubiecita- En la misma posición a gatas, Anna la intervino Elsa gruñó y siguió volviendo a ignorarla.

En una de esas en que asomó su rostro hacia arriba un postre viajaba en trayectoria directo a ella. Elsa solo cerró los ojos esperando que chocara contra sí, pero lo que sintió fue un tibio pecho sobre su espalda y el frío suelo rozando su rostro.

-Uff estuvo cerca-

-Ajá, ahora aléjate-

-Buu aburrida…. No quiero-

-¿Qué sucede contigo?-

-Ni yo misma lo sé-

-Que te salgas te digo-

-Dije que no quiero-

-No puedes ser más infantil-

-Créeme que sí-

-Salté-

-No-

La rubia logró zafarse por un momento de su agarré pero solo logró darse vuelta… Mala idea, ahora tenía a la pelirroja a unos pequeños centímetros de su rostro, el aroma a fresas de sus cabellos la inundó. Su cálido aliento chocaba contra sus fríos labios causándole un agradable cosquilleo, pero en un arranque de locura le propinó un cabezazo al ver que se iban acercando cada vez más.

-Auch, ¿era necesario eso?-

-Totalmente-

-Uhmp- La voz de un hombre las sacó de su discusión. Reconociéndolo como el director, Elsa de un saltó se paró. Sonrojada hasta las orejas al percatarse que todos habían cesado en su disque lucha y ahora centraban su atención en ellas dos- Collins a mi oficina ahora- El hombre canoso sentenció y en un segundo ya marchaba alejándose.

-Espero verte pronto rubiecita- Le lanzó un guiño y así como apareció se esfumó.

"¿Pero qué rayos?"

* * *

_Bueeeno. Ojalá les haya entretenido. _

_Saludos a casa persona que dio click aquí. Buen día o noche para ustedes C:_


	2. Chapter 2

Ningún otro sonido, aparte del incesante tic tac del reloj de la pared, se lograba percibir. Pero la tensión en el ambiente se podía sentir desde la entrada del despacho. El viejo hombre no cesaba con su intenso interrogatorio a los supuestos causantes de la indisciplina durante el receso; la rubia de cabellos de oro mantenía su postura de la víctima de Anna; su novio se negaba a hablar más de lo necesario aunque eso era porque poco o nada entendía realmente; Anna con la sonrisa burlona pegada al rostro daba vagos y ambiguos comentarios que no ayudaban en nada a la paciencia del director; y por último Elsa, quien terminó arrastrada sin casi motivo alguno, su error fue simplemente andar de distraída pero fue su plato que cayó primero así que en teoría absurda ella comenzó todo.

Después de un rato todos se callaron, ya no había más que decir. Y como ya se lo esperaba Elsa terminaron siendo enviados a detención, pero lo que no premeditó fue que empezaría ese mismo día. Al escuchar eso último por fin se dignó a hablar, todas las excusas que podía formular salían a borbotones, realmente hoy no era el mejor día para manchar su perfecto registro de estudiante. Al director le valieron sus palabras y con voz autoritaria los echó fuera.

Ni bien la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas Rapunzel trató de irse contra Anna, pero Eugene la sostuvo por la cintura y alzándola por los aires la colocó en otro extremo.

-Creo que ya tuvimos suficiente no- Le habló seriamente, algo inusual en él.

-Que bien domada te tiene- Se mofó Collins

-Tú también. Ya basta- La calló antes que siguiera provocando a su novia- Las dos son la culpables que estemos aquí. Y les guste o no estaremos 1 hora juntos toda la semana así que tráguense sus comentarios sino quieren que el castigo aumente-

-Pareces un buen chico- Otra vez Anna salía con un comentario fuera de lugar- ¿Qué haces perdiendo tu tiempo con ella?-

Los hombros de Eugene se tensaron junto con su mandíbula, lo había pasado por alto en la cafetería, si algo no permitiría es que insultasen a su novia, no enfrente de él.

-Te juró que si no fueras mujer te habría partido la boca. Pero si sigues buscaré la forma de cerrártela-

-Wuaaa que intenso- Rio socarronamente- Me gustaría saber si te seguiría defendiendo si…-

-¡Ustedes 4! Qué esperan. Moveos- Un profesor con un grave problema de calvicie los sacó de su pequeña pero acalorada discusión, verificó que se tratasen de los chicos que le notificaron. Les hizo subir hasta la azotea de ese pabellón y a cada uno le entregó un instrumento de limpieza.

-Que acaso no pagamos para que los de limpieza lo hagan- Rapunzel recibió con una mueca de asco el trapeador.

-Eso a usted no le importa- Respondió con monotonía el adulto. Aparte de ellos solo había otros dos chicos pelirrojos idénticos, gemelos para ser exactos- Limítese a dejar el piso hasta que vea mi reflejo. Y antes que me amenacen con sus dichosos apellidos déjenme decirles que me vale una reverenda…- No lo dijo pero si movió los labios dejando entender que realmente los había mandado a la mierda-

-Qué clase de profesor usa ese vocabulario con sus alumnos- Intervino un indignado Eugene.

-En ningún momento he pronunciado alguna palabra que vaya en contra del reglamento. Que usted intente leer mis labios es diferente. Señorita el celular- Le arrebató de las manos el móvil a Elsa.

-Por favor. Solo deme unos segundos. Mi chófer se preocupará sino…-

-Si se apura podrá irse más temprano-

-Usted no entiende yo…-

-Ya hablé. No me haga gastar saliva en vano. Bienvenidos a Detención chicos, espero que les guste la experiencia-

Se recostó en una silla reclinable y de enseguida quedó dormido.

-Hey Collins- Uno de los gemelos Stabingtton rodeó sus hombros- ¿En dónde has estado? Te creímos muerta-

-Ja. Hierba mala nunca muere- Anna esperaba que el balde se llenará de agua, de reojo veía a la parejita riendo bajo entre sí. No lo entendía, con todas las indirectas que lanzó en la cafetería el chico no mostraba duda alguna de su novia, es más la defendía de todo lo que ella le lanzará.

"De verdad el amor te vuelve idiota"

Y en ese momento lo decidió, no sería la mala de la película, no sería ella quién le diga que su novia lo engañaba con otro, aunque eso ya había acabado. Fue la misma Rapunzel quien terminó con el mejor amigo de Anna, Kristoff, con la pobre excusa que ya no era lo mismo. Anna tuvo que soportar como su amigo se rompía con cada recuerdo, hasta el día de hoy no entiende que le vieron a la rubia, pero lo que derramó el vaso fue que tanto ella como Kristoff la vieran, a tan solo 1 semana de terminar su relación de 1 año, con un castaño saliendo de la mano en un cine. Para que mentir, deseaba vengarse de esa niña mimada, a pesar que Kristoff le hizo jurar que no le haría nada. Y ahora la sonrisa de ese chico la hacía desistir, quién era ella para quitársela por algo que supone que ya no existe.

Dejó zanjado ese tema y no siguió atormentándose con la imagen de su amigo derrotado.

Por otra parte, una rubia poseedora de unos increíbles ojos azules trabajaba lo más rápido posible. Era un hecho, llegaría tarde. Hoy en la mañana no lo recordó, y no saben cómo se lamentaba, el cumpleaños de su abuela estaba a unas horas de comenzar, le había prometido que asistiría y que tocaría para ella y todos los invitados. No se exaltaría tanto sino supiera que al día siguiente ella partiría a un crucero junto con su esposo a disfrutar de sus últimos días. Fue su decisión, no quería morir en una cama más de la sección de pacientes con cáncer, su característico espíritu libre no se lo permitiría. Y hoy sería prácticamente la despedida...

-Ayer cuando dije que nos veríamos pronto, no creí que sería taaan pronto pero igual es genial volver a verte… aunque parece que a ti te vale… ¡Pero que importa!… es bueno pasar tiempo de calidad no crees? Apropósito solo sé que eres Reynalds… Y sigues ignorándome… Solo tu nombre sí?... O prefieres que te diga llamando Rubiecita… por mí normal Ahh…. Oye… Así no se hace…-

Elsa trataba de quitar la suciedad que la lluvia había dejado pero su inexperiencia en temas de limpieza solo entorpecía sus acciones y esto solo la enfurecía cada vez más. La angustia de saber que llegaría tarde no la dejaba ver con claridad lo que pasaba. "¡No llegaré a tiempo!" Y cuando creía que iba a explotar realmente, apareció de nuevo esa insistente pelirroja. Que manía de esa chica, no quería ser grosera y descargar su enojo en ella pero en cuanto sintió que detenía su antebrazo, dos cosas la sacudieron; la primera que su tacto seguía siendo condenadamente agradable y la segunda que si no la soltaba mandaría al diablo su educación y se desquitaría con las culpables que esté castigada injustamente.

-Quítate- Le mandó las más dura de sus miradas y de un fuerte empujón se separó de ella.

-Yo solo quiero ayudarte- Sin inmutarse ante el considerable enojo que destilaba la rubia volvió a acercársele.

-Entonces déjame tranquila- Quedó de espaldas y aceleró sus movimientos con el trapeador sin conseguir éxito alguno.

-No, enserio puedo ayudarte. Te sacaré de aquí-

-Cómo t…-

-No tenías problemas con el castigo hasta que dijeron que era a partir de hoy. Y con solo ver lo desesperada que estás con acabar rápido puedo deducir que tienes algo que te urge hacer-

-Si huimos solo nos dará problemas- Bufó resignada.

-Acaso no te dije que no dudes de mí- Se cruzó de brazos en señal de reto.

-¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto? ¿Por qué de la nada quieres ayudarme?-

-Si así consigo que me hables, no me importaría un castigo más. Y si en el camino logro que sonrías sería aún mejor. Apuesto que te verías más hermosa riendo. Sí… eso es lo que quiero, una sonrisa tuya-

-Ni siquiera me conoces para decir esas cosas- Elsa no pudo soportar la intensa mirada de Anna sobre ella, ¿de dónde sacaba tanto disparate? un muy abrumador y encantador disparate.

-Y eso que importa, son solo detalles. Dime, eso que tiene que hacer ¿lo vale?-

Elsa lo meditó un poco, por un lado estaba su fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad y el temor a las represarías que podría traerle. Pero Anna tenía razón, lo valía.

Ante la mirada expectante de la pelirroja asintió tímidamente, una reluciente sonrisa delineó sus labios y en señal de volver a confirmar le ofreció su mano, Elsa la tomó y un presentimiento la alcanzó, ese sí tácito significaría el inicio de lo que traería Anna Collins para ella.

El profesor que seguía recostado abrió los ojos al sentir el clic del seguro fuera de la puerta. Anna que con un tipo de destornillador la destrabó le indicó a Elsa que corriera lo más rápido que pueda.

-¡A dónde creen que van!- Hecho una furia fue contra Anna que seguía en la puerta mientras que la rubia ya iba escaleras abajo.

-¡Al infinito y más allá señor!- Gritó Collins y como toreando al profesor aprovechaba de quitarle las llaves y el celular de Elsa. Dejó de corretear como el gato y el ratón por la azotea e incrementando su rapidez volvió a la puerta cerrándola con seguro.

-¡Maldita seas Anna, Ábrela!- Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Rapunzel junto con sus golpes seguidos de más insultos a la pelirroja.

Las dos se encontraron en los casilleros cargando sus respectivas maletas y de ahí emprendieron una carrera hasta el estacionamiento. Al llegar ambas se detuvieron a normalizar sus respiraciones, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro se miraron con complicidad.

-No sabía que fuera una chica atlética señorita Reynalds. Tan tranquila que se le veía. Me ha superado con creces- Llevando la mirada hacia las largas y torneadas piernas descubiertas de Elsa, se mordió los labios para reprimir algún comentario de cómo se estaba muriendo por saber si eran tan suaves como se veían.

-Las apariencias engañan señorita Collins- La rubia se enderezó y comenzó a buscar a Jack- Gracias por…-

-No me agradezcas aun- Elsa sin esperarlo fue tomada por su muñeca y guiada hacia una motocicleta a unos metros de la entrada –Y tu dirección es…-

-Ah no, no pienso subirme a eso- Una asombrosa Harley Davidson Forty Eight se lucía entre los demás mortales vehículos de dos ruedas.

-Shh no la escuches bebe… ¡Dios perdónala por que no sabe lo que dice!- Dramatizó elevando las manos hacia el cielo del atardecer.

-¿Enserio?- No creía que ésta sea la chica que hacía bajar a todos la cabeza.

-Acabas de llamarle "eso" a esta preciosura… ¡Qué sucede contigo!-

-¡Eso debería decirlo yo!-

-Ok no te enojes… Ten- Le ofreció un casco con calcomanías de llamas azules-

-No me escuchaste, jamás subiría a eso-

-Oh… será que le temes?-

-No es eso… Mi chofer debe de seguir esperando- Bajó la mirada apenada de reconocer que sí le daba cierto miedo las motocicletas.

-Rubiecita confía en mí sí?-Levantó su rostro tomándola del mentón- Iremos más rápido con ella- Nuevamente Anna le ofreció su mano y por inercia la tomó. Aún con miedo se acomodó rodeándola por la cintura- Créeme que estoy delirando con que me estés abrazando pero me quedaré sin aire si sigues apretando así- Con voz ahogada le rogó mientras avanzaba abandonando ya la institución.

-Sufre las consecuencias de subirme- La apretujó lo más que pudo dándole la contra.

-Reynald de verdad, no es solo que me quites el respirar… aparte me distraes-

-¿Ah?-

-Tus… este… ya sabes… estás muy pegada a mí… y… no es que me incomode… pero como te digo… me distrae…-

-¿De qué…- Recién percatándose que sus pechos se encontraban demasiado pegados a la espalda de Anna tuvo que desistir de su intento de ahogarla, no sin antes darle un ligero golpe a su espalda.

-Auch!-

-Siente eso-

El reloj marcaban las 6:30 de la tarde y unos tacones resonaban por la chochera de los Reynald. Jack que después darse con la sorpresa que alguien más había traído a Elsa, se encontraba vestido para la ocasión, su smoking le hacía ver más galante de lo normal. Pero cuando Elsa cruzó en su mirada pasó de su pálida tez a una inundada en el sonrojo. El vestido de gala hacía resaltar con brillantez el profundo azul de sus ojos haciéndolo desear quedarse prendidos en ellos más tiempo, cada curva muy bien definida y esas interminables piernas en las que más de uno perdían la noción. No reaccionó hasta que Elsa ya se encontraba dentro del auto esperando a que él cerrase la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo Jack?- La rubia impaciente conectó con el embobado joven. Debía ser un crimen que semejante belleza no pueda ser admirada lo suficiente.

-Nada importante Señorita- Le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas y comenzó a cumplir con su trabajo de chofer de la más joven de los Reynalds.

El acogedor silencio permitió a Elsa ordenar todas esas emociones que sin pedirlo la iban consumiendo demasiado rápido. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le siguió el juego a esa chica? Ella no era de impulsos, todo acción suya por más mínima que sea siempre era bien meditaba. Los arrebatos jamás estaban presente en su rutina. Pero ahí estaba ella, huyendo de un castigo con la mayor chica problema, subiendo a una motocicleta por primera vez de su vida, y sobre todo eso último…. De verdad ¿En qué estaba pensando? Si bien la ayudó eso no le deba derecho a intentar robarle un beso.

"Qué se cree esa chica"

Un recuerdo fugaz pasó, justo antes que perdiera la razón entre los brazos de la pelirroja en el jardín de su casa.

_"Imaginen que el profesor Adam también cayó… De veras no hay límites para Collins… Ahg que no hay nadie que se le resista"_ Las chismes de sus compañeras le hizo separarse de un brinco. Si lo que quería Anna era sumarla a su interminable lista de ligues, pues que esperara sentada. Y en ese momento se juró, que sintiese lo que sintiese jamás será una más del montón. Una Reynald conquista, no la dominan.

* * *

_Hey! Ojalá les haya entretenido_

_Grazie por los reviews e.e Me alegra saber que fue de su agrado. _

_Buen día o noche para cada lector. Saludos C;_


End file.
